Empat mata
by misami ray
Summary: Sebuah percikan cerita dari kisah author yang bermain empat mata sama Karin/bad summary/RnR PLEASE!


_**Disclamer : Kamichama Karin itu bukan punya saya tapi punya Koge-senpai**_

_**Kalo KK punya ane, udah Ray jadiin tukang urut tuh Karin#Plak**_

_**Summary : Kisah antara author dan Karin bermain **_

_**tatap Mata bagai mana ceritanaya?**_

_**Warning : AR, OOC, AU, GAJE, ANEH, **_

_**GAK MENARIK, HUMOR GARING **_

_**KRENYES-KRENYES YUMMYY(?) **_

_**DAN LAEN LAENYA**_

_**Misami Ray present…..**_

_**Empat Mata..**_

"KYAAA! SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU!" teriak seekor tikus berlari dikejar kucing hitam di selokan.

MEAWW!

"GYYAAA! Himeka-_**chan**_ kau di mana," seru tikus itu sekali lagi dengan menyebutkan nama seseorang.

MEAWW!

"KYAA!"

"Karin_**-chan**_ cepat kesini," ujar seorang berambut _indigo_ berada di ujung selokan sedang menurun kan tangan nya keselokan itu.

"HUAH! Untung lah kau disini." tikus yang di pangil Karin atau tepat nya Hanazono Karin itupun melompat kearah temanya itu.

"Hoahh, aku kira Karin kenapa-kenapa," ujar anak bernama lengkap Kujyou Himeka itu dengan memeluk tubuh mungil Karin.

MEAW!

"Kucing hitam? Ah Ray_**-chan**_ jangan menakuti Karin!" perintah Himeka melihat seekor kucing hitam yang telah berada di depan nya.

"A-apa Ray_**-chan**_!"

"Ckckck maaf maaf." kucing hitam itupun berubah menjadi seorang gadis perempuan.

(Kazusa : Udah gadis, perempuan lagi? Author ini sangat aneh)

(Ray : Biar memperpanjang kalimat aja #modus)

(Kazusa : Jiahh _*sweetdrop*_)

(Ray : Lagian Kenapa kau ada disini! Sana pergi *tendangKazusa*)

(Kazusa : Iittttaaii! )

"Haa Ray_**-chan**_ kau sangat jahat!" rutuk Karin memutar tubuh nya kearah gadis berusia 16th ini.

(Jin : Jiah, malah pake cantumin umur segala *cengo*)

(Micchi : author-chan mau promosi ntuh)

(Ray : Huh! Hilang satu nambah dua, kalian mau aku tendang atau terlempar sendiri!)

(Jin & Micchi : Hehehe sepertinya pilihan ke dua saja *nendang diri sendiri*)

"Sejak kapan kau pulang dari negri mu Indonesia itu. Sudah 10 tahun kau tak kejepang, apa kau masih bisa berbahasa jepang dan inggris?" tanya Himeka dengan menyipitkan matanya .

"Hahaha aku hanya ingin membuat seprais for yu an yu," ujar Ray.

(Kazusa : Bahasa inggris yang sangat HANCUR!)

(Micchi : Hei kalo ngomong HANCUR jangan lihat kearahku dong!)

(Kazusa : Hehehe vis)

(Ray : Ckckck biar gahol sedikit)

(Readers : WOY LANJUTIN WOY!)

Mendengar perkataan Ray barusan Himeka dan Karin pun _cengo+sweetdrop+facepalm=0(?)_

"Oh baik lah," ujar Karin setelah itu ia turun dari tangan Himeka dan tiba tiba kilauan kilauan cahaya merubahnya menjadi seorang gadis bersurai _**brunette**_ dan bermanik _**emerald**_.

"Hei Karin kau tambah cantik saja." goda Ray.

"Ah _**arigatou **_Ray-_**kun**_." Karin pun langsung _**ojigi**_

"Sama sa-" kalimat Ray menggantung karena ia baru mencerna kalimat terakhir dari Karin tadi.

"APA KAU BILANG! RAY-_**KUN**_? Hei aku ini WANITA tulent woy!" protes Ray berteriak dengan menggunakan toa sekolahan(?)

"Ckckckck kau itu lebih pantas memakai surviks _**'Kun'**_ nama mu itu sangat mendukung. Hehehe," ujar Karin dengan seringai jahil nya.

"Lagian Ray sering dipanggil dengan surviks _**'kun'**_ kan?" tanya Himeka yang sempat terlupakan.

"D-dari mana kalian tau?" tanya Ray yang seketika membelalakan matanya.

"Dari Yukina-_**san**_."

_*ditempat lain*_

"HUATCHUU! Siapa yang membicarakan ku _**desu**_." Yukina mengelus hidung nya.

"_**N-ne-chan**_," panggil Shiro terbata-bata.

"_**Nani**_?" tanya Yukina melihat Shiro yang sedang _cengo._

"Kaca kamar nya." Shiro menunjuk Kaca jendela

"Ap-" belum selesai berbicara mata Yukina langsung membelalak.

"PECAHH _**DESU**_!" teriak Yukina.

"Yukina-_**chan**_ apa yang terjadi!" ujar _**Kaa-san**_ Yukina yang menggedor-gedor pintu kamar nya.

_*back to Karin*_

"Hoh, jangan mengingat kan soal itu cepat lah kita pulang!" seru Ray .

"Oke deh Ray-_**kun**_ xixixi," ujar Himeka

"Err, sekali lagi kalian memanggilku dengan surviks _**'kun'**_ akan ku adukan dengan Natsu-_**chan**_ biar kalian berdua di nistakan!" ancam Ray men-_**deathgleare**_ kedua manusia tersebut.

"A-ampun Ray-_**chan**_, jangan adukan pada Natsu-_**chan**_, aku tak mau dinistakan untuk kedua kalinya," pinta Karin sambil sungkeman(?).

"Ampun Ray-_**chan**_ kami masih mau hidup," tambah Himeka juga ikut-ikutan sungkeman di kaki Ray.

"Muehehe bagus bagus." Ray langsung memberikan keempat jempol yang ia punya.

"Nah ayo kita pulang," ajak Karin. Dan trio lumut itupun berjalan pulang ke goa nya #plakplakplak

(Readers : Author geblek! Yang benar dong!)

Replay

"Nah ayo kita pulang," ajak Karin, dan trio lumut itupun berjalan kerumah nya.

"Hn Karin-_**chan**_ tumben sekali kau mau berubah wujud menjadi seekor tikus?" tanya Ray membuka pembicaraan baru.

"Ya hanya untuk terlepas dari kerumunan orang orang saja," ujar Karin santai.

"Yang benar itu? Kalian tidak mencuri kan?" tanya Ray dengan menyipitkan matanya melihat kearah Karin.

"Hei apa wajah kami kelihatan seperti pencuri heh?" tanya Karin menautkan dahinya.

"_**Iie**_," ujar Ray mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Hm bagus lah," gumma Karin.

"Aku belum selesai bicara. Maksudnya tidak salah lagi ckckck." Setelah mengatakan itu Ray pun berlari dari Karin.

"RAY-_**CHAAN**_!" teriak Karin dan Himeka berlari mengejar Ray yang sudah lebih dulu dari mereka.

_#Skip time#_

"Huehh malam ini sangat membosan kan," eluh Karin.

"Hah iya," tambah Ray.

"Hei bagaimana kalau kalian main 4 mata," usul Himeka.

"Empat mata?" ucap Karin menaikan alis sebelah kanan nya.

"Hn empat mata ya, bagus juga. Bagaimana Karin? Apa kau takut bermain dengan ku," ujar Ray menggoda Karin.

"Hahaha takut? Siapa juga yang takut dengan author gablek seperti mu," ujar Karin dengan nada menantang.

"Baiklah selagi kalian berdua nan gaje ini sibuk bermain, aku mau membuat teh dulu." Himeka pun langsung pergi kedapur.

"Oke, apa hukuman nya jika gagal?" tanya Karin.

"Hukuman nya? Hn siapa yang gagal maka untuk malam ini tidur di sofa," jawab Ray dan dijawab oleh anggukan Karin.

"Baiklah, tapi aku mau memakai kaca mata dulu biar tak terkena iritasi lebih cepat." ujar Karin sembari mengambil kacamata dari kantong nya dan memasang nya.

"Ah kalau begitu aku juga akan pakai." Ray pun juga memasang kacamata nya.

"Baiklah kita sepakat. Hitungan ketiga permainan ini dimulai."

1...

Kedua makhluk ini mulai menutup matanya dengan tangan

2...

3...!

Mereka berdua membuka matanya dengan serempak.

Karin dan Ray mulai memelototkan(?) mata mereka satu sama lain.

"Menyerahlah Karin sebelum kau menyesal," ujar Ray meremehkan.

"Menyerah dengan author seperti mu? Itu taakkan mungkin!" lawan Karin.

_30 menit sudah mereka main tatap-tatapan. Himeka duduk cantik melihat perseteruan dua bocah labil ini._

"Gila ni anak kok gak kalah-kalah ya? Malah mata ku yang kerasa sangat pedih," pikir Ray dalam hati. Air mata Ray telah jatuh dari tadi sedangkan Karin belum.

"Wah kalian sangat tangguh," puji Himeka.

_Ding! _

_dong!_

"Ah ada orang." Himeka pun langsung berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang ini dan membukakan pintu.

"_**Ne**_, ternyata Kazusa-chan. Mari masuk."

"Hei aku mau mencari Karin-chan dia kemarin lusa berjanji pada Kazusa mau meminjamkan kaset u*i* dan *p*n," jelas Kazusa.

"Oh begitu. Silahkan ambil sendiri, Karin lagi sibuk sepertinya."

Kazusa pun berjalan memasuki rumah itu. Seketika dahi Kazusa berkerut melihat posisi Karin sekarang tak sama yang dikatakan Himeka tadi.

"Sibuk apanya," pikir Kazusa

Kazusa pun mengacuhkan dua mausia itu dan berjalan kekamar Karin untuk mengambil kaset.

"Kalian berdua ini lagi melakukan apa sih?" ujar Kazusa setelah kembali dari kamar Karin.

Namun tak ada sahutan dari mereka berdua.

Tapi kita bisa memasuki telepati antara Kazusa dan Ray yang telah diajarkan oleh Yukina #plakk

"Kazusa-_**chan**_ tolong aku."

"Hah bantu apa? Kazusa saja tidak tau mau membantu apa."

"Kami lagi bermain 4 mata, sudah 37 menit kami seperti ini tapi Karin belum juga tumbang. Tolong ganggu dia, aku tidak mau tidur disofa malam ini."

"Tapi Himeka-_**chan**_ bagaimana?"

"Kazusa-_**chan**_ minta apa kek, buat Himeka-_**chan**_ terkecoh,"

"Oh baiklah."

_Kembali seperti biasa._

"Himeka-_**chan**_? Bolehkah aku meminta segelas teh yang dicampur susu lalu pakai pipet warna putih dan dimasukan ke gelas ukuran 6 inc," pinta Kazusa.

"Banyak bener. Tapi baiklah tunggu disini ya." setelah itu Himeka pun pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan pesanan Kazusa.

Melihat keadaan nya yang sangat bagus untuk menganggu Karin, Kazusa pun mulai melangkah keluar dan diam-diam berbalik kearah blakang Karin.

"KARIN!" kejut Kazusa tiba-tiba namun Karin masih menyalangkan matanya.

Dahi Ray dan Kazusa berkerut melihat Karin yang masih tak berkedip.

Himeka tiba-tiba keluar dari dapur dan membuat Kazusa pura-pura mengotak ngatik HP nya.

"Teh nya habis aku mau beli dulu ke toko," ujar Himeka.

"Ohya baiklah," ujar Kazusa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari HP nya ke Himeka.

Selesai Himeka beranjak dari rumah itu Kazusa pun mulai menjalankan lagi rencananya.

Ntah dapat dari mana Kazusa membawa sebuah _**gong**_ besar dan di letakkan di belakang Karin. Kazusa mulai mengambil aba-aba untuk Ray agar tidak terkejut dan..

_**GONGG!**_

Suara itu menggemma di seluruh ruangan.

_***diluar rumah***_

"Bunyi apa itu," ujar Himeka memutar kepalanya.

"Ah sudah lah tidak mungkin suara itu berasal dari rumahku," pikir Himeka dan melanjutkan perjalanan nya lagi.

_***back to Kazusa***_

"Yaampun masih juga gak berkedip?" pikir Kazusa dan Ray yang kebetulan sama.

Semua cara telah dilakukan oleh Kazusa, Kazusa pun patah semangat dan menyerah begitu saja.

"Huh, aku menyerah aku gak tahan lagi," ujar Kazusa terbaring dan mengibarkan bendera putih.

"Hah yasudahlah, sepertinya Ray harus mengalah." Ray langsung mengedipkan matanya lama-lama dan membukanya lagi.

"Karin-_**chan**_ aku sudah mengalah," ujar Ray.

Namun tak ada sahutan dari Karin.

"_**Tadaima**_," seru suara gemulai Himeka memasuki rumah nya.

"_**Ne**_, Ray-_**chan**_ udah kalah ya?" ujar Himeka berjalan ke dekat Ray.

"Huh iya tapi Karin-_**chan**_ juga belum ngedip tuh."

"Hah, belum ngedip juga? Atau jangan-jangan Karin," ujar Himeka menggantung ketika membuka kacamata Karin.

"Sudah ku duga,"

Ternyata Karin tertidur saudara-saudara, namun kaca matanya ditempel gambar mata yang sama dengan mata Karin, sehingga tidak ada orang yang tau kalau dia sudah tidur pemirsa..

"HUAHH! KARIN-_**CHANN**_!" teriak Kazusa dan Ray yang masing-masing memegang toa entah dapat dari mana.

"GYAA!" Karin langsung jatuh dari sofa karena terkejut.

"ERR, KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR SEMUA INI! Atau kau aku NISTAKAN!" ancam Ray.

"Lah aku salah apa.."

_**OWARI**_

_**Readers yang baik selalu meninggalkan Review…**_

_Hieyyy akhirnya selesai juga fic saya nan gaje tingkat Kabupaten ini. Seorang author yang tak sengaja saya seret namanya disini. Pasti Readers bingung di awal cerita? Kenapa Karin berubah menjadi tikus dan Ray kok jadi kucing? Kalo Ray sudah gak aneh lagi kalo jadi Kucing, sedang kan Karin nah ini dia, entah mengapa Ray jadi kepikiran kalo Karin bisa berubah jadi tikus lucu juga jadinya hehehe. Jika readers baca fic ini masih kebanyakan kurang ngerti bisa di sampaikan lewat review fic ini atau PM kea kun Ray oke. Gomenasai jika banyak typo dan lain lainya di mohon di beri pencerahan._


End file.
